Solid state lighting systems such as LED lighting systems can include one or more LED devices or other solid state devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer. LED lighting systems can include one or more LED driver circuits that are used to convert input power from an alternating current (AC) power source to a suitable driver current for powering one or more LED devices.